2 Team Primes
by Sirius Pax
Summary: When a girl gets hunt down by Megatron and the Decepticons, the Autobots come to her rescue. But, there's more to her than let on. She's a leader, of Autobots. Her name is Banie, but, she is otherwise known as Solus Prime. Friendships that go back before the great war are found again, love is shared, and new friends are made. please review.


2 Team Primes

Werewolf

I was walking down the street when I heard a voice boom, "GRAB THE HUMAN!" I screamed and started to run as robots came at me. "STARSCREAM, GET THAT HUMAN!" the voice came again, more deadly. I screamed as lights flicked on from vehicles and they transformed to robots. I turned sharply and ran in another direction. I looked back to see the former semi transform back to a semi and speed after me.

The tallest robot that was fighting against him transformed to a jet and flew after me. I whimpered and ran faster. I couldn't tell my surroundings at all. I felt something hit me hard and looked to see I ran into a rock. I whimpered as I pulled back to be drug into the semi. I gasped and screamed. The seatbelt held my tightly yet in a soft manner.

"It is alright." The semi assured. "The ones that were chasing you are the ones who would hurt you." It finished. I whimpered and shied away from the radio. "Why do they want me?" it was lower then a whisper. "To experiment on you." The semi replied. I gulped.

The seatbelt tightened around me softly and I closed my eyes tightly, hoping this was just a dream. When I opened my eyes, I was still in the semi. "Where are we going?" I asked softly. "Anywhere safe. My team has retreated, but I cannot go back yet." The semi replied.

I stayed silent the rest of the way, arms crossed. I looked to look out the drive side window, but only got to scream when there were two humans next to me. I shook my head and the one in the driver's seat looked at me. "Who's he?" I asked and pointed to the kid looking at me from the back seat. "This is Jack; he is one of our friends." The other human said.

"And you?" I pointed to the other man. "Optimus Prime." He stated. "The semi." I stated. Optimus chuckled and said, "I am the semi." I went silent and Jack looked to Optimus and said, "Why would a Decepticon want someone quiet?"

I just stayed silent. "I do not know, Jack." Optimus replied. "Uh, Optimus, Miko and Raf are being chased by the 'cons." Jack informed. That got my curiosity. "What are 'cons?" I asked. Jack looked to me in surprise. "I completely forgot you were there!" he exclaimed and I smiled. I looked to Optimus and asked, "So?"

First he stopped and he disappeared and a girl and boy hopped in. The door shut and Optimus started to drive, minus his friend. Did I mention I get irritated easily at times? I shook my hair and my bangs fell in front of my face and I scowled. I crossed my arms and leaned partly against the door.

I didn't see that the girl and boy were looking at me. "Hello." Came the boy. "I'm Raf." "And I'm Miko." The girl stated. I rolled my eyes and kept quiet. "What's with her?" Miko asked. I rolled my eyes again and said, "Banie, glad to meet you." 'Not.'. I crossed my arms again and sat there.

I looked out and gulped. One day until a full moon. "So, what is there to you?" Raf asked. "Nothing much." I replied calmly. "Why are your eyes silver and gold?" Miko asked as she pulled my bangs from my face. I snarled and pulled back from her. I shook my hair and my bangs fell in front of my face again.

I put on my headphones and nodded my head to the beat of _**E.T.**_ That song ended quite quickly though. I watched as we sped into a secret tunnel in a cliff side and rolled my eyes and turned on _**the time (dirty bit)**_. Optimus stopped and I jumped out before anyone could say anything.

I instantly knew who was like and said to the rust red and white robot before he could say anything, "I know, I know, don't touch anything but the ground, walls, and air." I smiled as I got weird stares. I sat on the stairs only to be yanked by the arm. I tumbled over myself and winced as I hit my head. I ran into something and looked up past my feet to see the rust red and white robot looking down at me.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just the one who was yanked at." I stated and pointed at Miko. Miko gulped as I looked at her with my, 'I'm going to kill you and if this guy kills me I will haunt you for the rest of your life' look.

I roared in anger and shot up. I ran after Miko and she screamed and ran. I jumped at her and we tumbled over each other. I snarled as I held her in a head lock. She clawed at my arm and I howled and let go quickly. I got on all 4s and snarled at her. Wait, did I say one day until a full moon? I meant tonight was a full moon.

I clutched my head and stood up on my feet. I spun around dizzy like and winced. I opened my eyes and they were glowing. I shut them again and howled in pain. Fur came from my body ad I started to breathe deeply.

I fell on all 4s and looked around. My face became like a wolf's and I shook my head. I shook all the way down to my tail. I looked myself and whined then dropped to the ground and covered my face with my paws. "COOL!" Miko screamed.

"Apparently, she doesn't realize I can kill her easier now." I muttered and quickly got up as she came running at me. I jumped at her and she screamed. I landed on top of her and growled down at her. She gulped and I came from on top of her. I curled my tail and walked away. "What the…" "A werewolf!" Raf said excitedly.

I walked away with my snout to the air. I hollered when I was shot with a gun and jumped into the air. I hid behind Optimus and peaked from behind him. I smiled and chuckled darkly. I came from behind Optimus and asked, "What, don't remember me, William?" Fowler froze and I laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I laughed. "Well I'll be, if it isn't old Banie herself." Fowler said and I growled, "Who you calling old?" Fowler put his hands in the air and I smiled. **"BANIE, WHERE THE SLAG ARE YOU!?" **I screamed as my friend came through the comm. link. I clawed the piece out of my ear and snarled.

"**Okay, okay. It was harsh, I know that. But we need you back at base."** Came the voice again. "For the last slagging time, I don't come to base unless I'm needed."I growled. **"Yeah, about that. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe kind of went ballistic on Ironhide and he shot them up and Red Alert is still in med-bay." **"GET IRONHIDE ON THIS LINK RIGHT NOW!" I ordered.

"**Yes Solus."** "What the slag did I tell you about shooting at the twins with your trigger happy self?" I snarled. **"Not to shoot at them."** "Precisely. Now I'll be there in 7 minutes tops." I replied. "Nice to see you again Fowler, but I got to go." I said. I transformed to a human and pulled out a metal cube then picked up my comm. link.

I tossed the metal cube and it transformed as I put one hand in my pocket. I typed in a set of coordinates and walked into the bridge. I jumped through and deactivated the bridge. I picked up the cube when it transformed back to a small thing and walked through the doors.

"Where are they?" I growled and Cliffjumper pointed into the shop. I sighed and walked in and screamed at the sight. Their parts were all over the place. "IRONHIDE!" I screamed and looked to see Ironhide come running in. "Jasper, Nevada." I growled and he drove through the bridge.

"**I've got them on my tail, including the doc'."** "Bridge coming in." I replied and opened a bridge. He sped in with the team prime following as I was pushing parts around to the twins. "Ironhide, how many times did you hit them?" I asked.

"About 70 each." He replied and I snarled at him. He backed up. I whistled and the twins woke up abruptly. They whined to me and I said, "Yeah, yeah. I'm getting you fixed." They smiled and said, "Thanks doc'." I glared at them and they clamped their mouths shut.

I pushed Sideswipe's arm to the proper side and looked at Ironhide. He lifted it up and I climbed up. I wired it on and Sideswipe held up his other arm. I welded it back on. I rolled his T-cog over and Ironhide put it in its place. I started surgery after inducing Sides into stasis and then welded him shut.

I did the same with Sunstreaker then wired their legs back on. They thanked me and stood up. They stretched and I looked to Ironhide as I tapped my foot and crossed my arms. He looked at the twins and said, "Sorry." "It's alright 'Hide." They replied.

I nodded and walked out. "Banie." I turned to see Cliffjumper walking up. "Why did you get the team?" he asked. I started to type on the Cybertronian computer I and some help had made and showed him video of the base just now exploding.

Cliff's optics grew wide and I nodded solemnly. I jumped down and said, "Take Skids, Mudflap, Prowl, and Jazz to get the relics. Red Alert is still in med-bay." Cliff nodded and walked out. "Skids, Mudflap, Prowl, Jazz! Banie wants us to get the relics!" Cliffjumper shouted as I activated the bridge. I turned and nodded and the 5 ran through.

"Oh, old bucket head's going to get it!" the twins said as they snickered. I leaned against the control panel and waited for the comm. link to open up stating for a bridge. **"Banie! We're under attack!"** Cliff came through and I quickly opened the bridge and looked to the twins and Ironhide. They ran through. I ran after them.

I growled as the team followed. I ran into the battle and jumped from place to place. "BANIE, GET THE STAR SABER BEFORE MEGATRON!" Ironhide yelled and I nodded. Optimus ran up to my side and I growled and ran faster. I dodged the blaster fire and ran faster. The twins ran on either side of me and shot down the 'cons as they came.

I skidded around to the handle of the star saber and picked it up. I transformed and ran forward. I spun around and cast a beam of energon from the star saber and drones exploded. "Autobots, retreat!" I ordered behind my battle mask and we ran through. I turned and punched Megatron as he came at me. I jumped and landed on Decepticons as I made my way to the bridge after the Autobots.

I jumped through and landed on my pedes as the ground bridge closed. I stood up and put the star saber to my back. I stood tall and my humans came running out. "SOLUS!" they shouted and I looked down at them. "We watched from here, it was awesome!" they stated and I looked down at them with a stern look.

"I will be back." I informed and my team nodded. I walked out and into the med-bay. "How are you doing, Red Alert?" I asked. "Fine Banie." "Let us go see Ratchet." "He's here?!" "Yes." Red Alert quickly got up and followed me out.

Red Alert walked after me and then up to my side. Red Alert saw Ratchet and yelled, "DAD!" he ran forward and I stood there and watched as he ran up to Ratchet and hugged him. "Red Alert?" he questioned and Red Alert nodded.

I leaned against a wall and watched as Red Alert bounced around Ratchet. "Hey Arcee." Cliffjumper stated and walked up to her. He held out his servo and Arcee stared at him. "Don't worry, I'm not all butchered up and revived with dark energon." Cliffjumper assured. Skids and Mudflap ran up to 'Bee and they laughed. The twins ran up to Smokescreen and they laughed too.

I just leaned against the wall. "JACK!" "MIKO!" "RAF!" I watched as my humans ran to Jack, Miko, and Raf. I smiled lightly at that. "Hey Bulkhead!" Ironhide said and slapped Bulk' on the back. "Ultra Magnus!" Jazz said and ran forward. I just leaned there against that one wall. "Optimus, it is good to see you again." Prowl stated as he walked forward.

"Where were you?" the humans asked and Linda replied, "The Decepticons tried to catch us and Solus swooped in and saved us! We've been here ever since, Raf!" "Yeah brother, she saved us all at the same time." Eleanor stated to Jack. "She's awesome Miko!" Harole yelled.

I walked out then. "Not as good as you think." I muttered as I walked into my room. I pulled out a box and looked in it to see the Decepticon insignia. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell them soon. I walked out and bumped into someone.

I fell back and looked up to see Optimus. Optimus pulled me up and said, "I'm sorry. Thank you, for saving me and my team." I nodded and started to pick up my things. I froze when he picked up the Decepticon insignia. He looked from it to me and I said in a hushed tone, "I… I used to be a Decepticon. When I learned I was a Prime I fled and made a group of Autobots of my own… Team Prime."

I looked away and felt a servo on my shoulder. I looked to see Optimus looking at me. We locked optics and he said, "I knew that, Solus." I looked at him confused and he chuckled. I blushed a little as I heard his chuckle; it was so… it was indescribable.

I sat the rest of my things in the box and Optimus followed me out. Red Alert scampered over to me and bounced around me. I smiled at him lightly and he kept bouncing as he smiled. "I think he got more hyper." I stated and Prowl chuckled. Red Alert froze when he saw the box and I nodded to him. He smiled and said, "Don't worry, I still forgive you."

I smiled and patted his helm and said, "Just like your carrier." Red Alert smiled widely and I chuckled. Cliffjumper ran over and said the same thing and hugged me. I shortly embraced him. My team crowded around and looked into the box. "No wonder you have a grudge against Megatron." Ironhide stated as he took up the Decepticon insignia.

I shrugged. I walked off once more, my intentions for peace. But I just can't seem to get that today as I found myself being followed by Optimus. I turned to him and asked, "Why is it that you follow me?" "You do not remember me, Barien?" Optimus asked. "Only… only Orion called me that." I whispered. "It is me Barien, Orion." Optimus whispered next to my audio receptor.

My spark pulsed quicker as Optimus suddenly lifted me up. He walked into my berth room, me in his arms. I looked up at him a little startled and he smiled down at me. He laid me on my berth and I whimpered and said, "O-Orion, Primus th-that's… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Optimus chuckled and continued and I shuttered my optics and moaned and struggled as Optimus kept my pinned as he pounded into me like back on Cybertron.


End file.
